The Muppets Go Under Cover transcript
Prologue: The city town of San Francisco/the opening musical intro Kermit: "Okay, everybody, now that everything's going fine around here, I suggest we do another opening musical intro." [God Bless The USA In Background] Miss Piggy: "I'm super proud of the day I became an official USA citizen." Scooter: "That's wonderful, Piggy, I remember when I became an official USA citizen myself." Bean: "I really love this place." Kermit: If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd work for all my life and I had to start again with just my children and my wife Gonzo: I thank my lucky stars to be living here today 'cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away Fozzie: and I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free Rizzo: and I won't fo'get de men who died who gave dat right to me Rowlf: and I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today 'cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA Continues In Background Robin: "Where all people of all nations can follow their dreams and life and come true." Beauregard: "An American melting pot: Scooter? Tim?" Scooter: from the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea Swedish Chef: Frum Detrueet doon tu Hoostun '' frum Noo Yurk tu L.A.'' vell zeere's preede in ifery Emereecun hert '' ''und eet's teeme tu stund und sey Walter: and I'm proud to be an American '' ''where at least I know I'm free and I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me Mildred Huxtetter: and I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today 'cause there ain't no doubt '' ''I love this land God bless the USA Bethany: "1 more time, guys." Toby: and I'm proud to be an American Bethany: where at least I know I'm free Gonzo: and I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me Chip: and I gladly stand up next to you '' ''and defend her still today Link Hogthrob: 'cause there ain't no doubt '' ''I love this land Johnny: God bless the USA Kermit: "Okay, everybody, let's go sight seeing and take a nice afternoon walk at John Denver Memorial Nature Park." Fozzie: "Wow, a nature park named after and in memoriam for the late former Muppet Show guest star." The Muppet friends along with Robin, Andy, Randy, Horace, Boris, Jasper, Sophie, Toby and Bethany, walk around the city town of San Francisco on their way to John Denver Memorial Nature Park. Disney productions presents Kermit: "Hi there, Gary, hi there, Mary." Gary: "Hi there, Kermit," Mary: "it's good to see you guys again." The Muppets Go Under Cover Walter: "Hey, Mr. Richman, how's your juice bar business going?" Tex: "It's going super good, thanks to you guys giving me my good heart and personality." Directed by James Bobin written by Nicholas Stollar Music composed by Christophe Beck Scene 1: John Denver Memorial Nature Park Carl Gunderson: "Now over here, is the John Denver Memorial Sanctuary, and over there, is the nature center, and over there, is the John Denver memorial statue." Rowlf: "Wow, that's a lot of John Denver's memories." Scooter: "It sure is." Ice cream vendor (off screen): "Ice cream treats, get them while their cold and good." Kermit: "Right before we head on down to the Muppet Theater, Fozzie, how 'bout you get some ice cream snacks for me and everybody." Fozzie: "Yes, Kermit, I'll get them right away." Fozzie walks right over to the ice cream vendor who's right by the wishing fountain. Fozzie: "Hi there, I'd like to buy some ice cream snacks for me and my good friends and godkids, please." Ice Cream Vendor: "Now what would you like? French vanilla? double chocolate supreme? strawberry banana? blue raspberry?" Fozzie: "A clover honey flavored 1 for me, 3 dragonfly ripples for Kermit, Robin and Toby, 2 double chocolate supremes for Scooter and Walter and 3 blue raspberries for Gonzo, Skeeter and Rowlf." Ice Cream Vendor: (handing Fozzie the 8 ice cream snacks in an ice cream holder) "Here you go, try not to get them all mixed up." Fozzie walks around with the holder of 8 ice cream snacks and goes right back to where Kermit, Fozzie and the other Muppet friends are waiting. Kermit: "Oh good, Fozzie, you got the ice cream snacks." Fozzie: "3 Dragonfly ripples for Kermit, Robin and Toby," Kermit: "Thanks a bunch, Fozzie," Robin: "you're the coolest," Toby: "Rock on, Fozzie, rock on." Fozzie: "2 double chocolate superemes for Scooter and Walter," Scooter: "Thanks a bunch," Walter: "we appreciate it." Fozzie: "3 blue raspberries for Gonzo, Scooter and Rowlf," Gonzo: "Thanks a bunch," Scooter: "these look super yummy good," Rowlf: "they sure cool us off." Fozzie: "and last but not least, 1 clover honey for me." The Muppet friends begin enjoying their ice cream snacks for a couple of hours. Kermit: "Okay, everybody, let's head on down to the Muppet Theater." The Muppet friends get right on the Electric Mayhem bus and drive around all the way to the Muppet Theater. Outside the Muppet Theater Ticket Seller: "Hello and welcome to the Muppet Theater, how can I help you guys out here?" Marvin: "My wife, son, daughter, sister, brother in law and I would like 3 senior tickets and 2 junior tickets to watch The Super Muppet Telethon, please." Ticket Seller: "Okay, here you go, enjoy the show, please." Marvin, Shelly, Nancy, Felix and Katrina enter the Muppet Theater on their way to the auditorium to take their seats with the other human and Muppet audience members. Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends see some celebrity people who are about to be 1 of the guest stars on The Super Muppet Telethon. Kermit: "Oh wow, (Guest Star's Name)," Gonzo: "(Guest Star's Name)," Fozzie: "(Guest Star's Name)," Miss Piggy: "(Guest Star's Name)," Scooter: "(Guest Star's Name)," Skeeter: "(Guest Star's Name)," Rowlf: "(Guest Star's Name)," Robin: "wow, everybody we know is here." Kermit: "Let's go inside and wait for our guest star, everybody." They all go right inside the Muppet Theater and (Guest Star's Name) is their guest star. Inside the Muppet Theater/the guest star's dressing room Scooter: On Door 5 Times "(Guest Star's Name), oh, (Guest Star's Name), 17 2nds 'til curtain, Mr. (Guest Star's Last Name)." Guest Star: "Thanks a bunch, Scooter, I'll be with you guys in a jiffy." Scooter: "You know what they say, make sure you don't get body switched with another person or critter." Cut to Kermit appearing through The Super Muppet Telethon logo....... Kermit: "It's The Super Muppet Telethon, with our very special guest star, Mr. Elijah Wood, yaaaaaay!" Show Theme Music In Background Rowlf: On Piano Keys Techno Music In Background Female Muppet friends: It's time to play the music it's time to light the lights it's time to meet the Muppets on the Super Muppet Telethon tonight Male Muppet friends: it's time to put on make-up it's time to dress up right it's time to raise the curtain on The Super Muppet Telethon tonight Waldorf: why do we always come here Statler: I guess we'll never know Waldorf: it's like some kind of torture Statler and Waldorf: to have to watch the show Continues In Background Kermit: and now let's get things started Miss Piggy: why don't you get things started Kermit and Muppet friends: it's time to get things started on the most sensational inspirational '' ''celebrational Muppet-ational this is where we do The Super Muppet Telethon....... Chattering Sounds Onstage/the introduction Category:Transcripts Category:Movie scripts